


that boy is a bottom (bottom) ((bottom))

by affiler



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave Sandwich, Fingering, Humanstuck, Multi, Pegging, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affiler/pseuds/affiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat cuddles into your side while Terezi sits on the arm of the couch and kicks her legs across your lap.</p><p>"<em>Sooooo</em>, Dave! How have you been late-"</p><p>"-And what do you think about pegging? Wait. Shit, no. Fuck. Fuck."</p>
            </blockquote>





	that boy is a bottom (bottom) ((bottom))

**Author's Note:**

> accidental praise kink. i, yeah...

It's May, and it's the first sunny day you've had since spring started. The sky is blue, the birds are chirping, and Terezi and Karkat are arguing loudly in the kitchen of your apartment while you're curled up on the couch watching _Double Divas_. Overall, you'd have to say it's a pretty good day.

  
Finally, the two of them stop talking long enough for you to lower the volume on the TV. They beeline to where you're sitting before you have a chance to greet them (and maybe ask them what they were hissing about, too).

Karkat cuddles into your side while Terezi sits on the arm of the couch and kicks her legs across your lap.

" _Sooooo_ , Dave! How have you been late-"

"-And what do you think about pegging? Wait. Shit, no. Fuck. Fuck."

"Smooth work."

"Shut up, Terezi. Okay, wait. Let me try again." Even though you're literally in the middle of their conversation and dating both of these losers, you still manage to feel like a third wheel.

"No, I think I get where this is going." You could go out on a limb and assume it has something to do with pegging.

"Really?" Karkat unburies his face from your t-shirt to look at you.

"Yes."

"Okay." He's silent for a moment. "So what to do you think?"

"I'm... yeah. I mean, yeah, that's fine."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yeah."

"And you get that you'd be the one to-"

"-Yeah."

Terezi sits up and situates herself in your lap. Her elbows dig into Karkat's collarbone, but he's used to it by now and doesn't even flinch.

"We weren't sure if you'd mind, or not. You don't really-"

"Bottom." Terezi cuts in. "As in, you've never had something up your-"

Karkat interrupts, "Which is. _Fine_!"

"And really, that's not a problem."

"Lord knows Karkat takes it up the butt enough for the three of us combined," you offer.

Terezi nods sagely."Gross, but true."

Karkat makes a long, frustrated groan that tickles your tummy. "Both of you can stop talking whenever you'd like. Like now. Now would be great. That would be. Just the _best_."

"The conversation hasn't even begun to run dry yet, Karkles. Quite the opposite, really. Not unlike a Hawaiian wet cave." You turn your face away to start chuckle. You mutter, "Or your asshole after a good-"

Terezi smacks you on the arm. " _Dave_!"

"Are we done making fun of me now?"

"I move to stop making jokes about Mr. Vantas's exceptional bottoming prowess. Is there a second?"

Karkat raises his hand quickly, and none-too-gently slaps you on the cheek.

"It is moved and seconded that we drop the discussion of fantastic bottoms," Terezi announces to you.

"No, now we're going to we're going to talk about the _other_ fantastic bottom in your life."

"So you wanna do it?" How many times are they gonna make you repeat this?

"Oh my god, yes. Can we stop talking about this?"

"Nope." Terezi pops the 'p' and it blows some air/spit into your eye. You glare at her, but she doesn't react. Obviously. "You wanna stop watching TV and get this show on the road?" You shove her a little.

"Hell, yes."

The three of you get up and walk down the hall, and they start fussing around in the bedroom while you head to the shower to clean up.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, you realize that you have no idea what to do.

* * *

Karkat ended up helping you out, and it got a little embarrassing and even a little shouty at times, but you definitely would have fucked it up if you tried to work it out yourself, so overall you guess you could say you were fine.

Plus, he gave you a lot of kisses _and_ toweled you off after, so it was a pretty boss experience overall.

* * *

Admittedly, it was kind of pricey to buy a bed big enough for all three of you, but it was worth it to have both of them fall asleep with you every night, and you can't even get yourself started on how awesome it is to wake up with them every morning, too.

Also, it's totally bitchin' to nap in, especially when you've got the whole thing to yourself.

Terezi reaches over the edge of the mattress and gets the box of toys you guys started keeping under your bed when John almost died after tripping over one of your dildos.

Karkat tries to keep you busy by making out with you, which is cute, but he's always a bundle of nerves during sex and his hands are gripping your shoulders a little hard. You can hear Terezi shuffling things around. Damn. You had things color-coded and everything.

"Where is the lube, anyway? This thing is so unorganized!"

"You're holding it, babe."

"Oh."

She scoots her boot over to you guys, and Karkat stops kissing you long enough to scowl at you for a second. He sounds like he's in pain when he asks, "Can I take your clothes off now?" and you can only nod because you've started giggling and you can't really answer him coherently.

He starts tugging at your shirt, and it probably would be off in a couple of seconds if he was pulling it over your head instead of towards your navel. Terezi ends up reaching over and takes it off for him. Karkat seems to view this as some kind of fucked-up kink gauntlet being thrown, because he glares at her and pulls your sweatpants off rather quickly after.

He snorts. "Don't go commando. That's not sexy, that's just gross."

" _Ew_ , Dave!"

"You two do not have room to talk about me being gross. Me not wearing underwear is just about the least disgusting thing that has gone on in this household, and you _know_ it."

They both talk over each other to disagree with you, even as Karkat nudges you onto your stomach. Terezi strokes a hand up and down the back of your neck, and they slowly turn their attention to each other so that they can argue some more.

"Give him a pillow to hug. And one for under his hips! It feels better that way. Do that."

"Would you like me to stick a pillow up his ass, too?"

"No, but it feels good to-"

"-Have a pillow up your ass?"

" _No!_ Being fingered and being comfy feels _good_ , especially if it happens at the same time!"

"Damn, Karkat, if you want to be fucked up the ass so badly, I can take care of you while Pyrope's going to town, I mean _really_ , I can multitask."

Terezi's hand pauses at your nape. Karkat inhales sharply through his nose.

"Really?"

"I mean, yeah, it's not that big of deal..."

He seems to disagree with you immensely, because he starts peppering kisses up and down your spine, and murmuring a bunch of nonsense about how _perfect_ you are, and how much he _loves you_ , and- shit, it's actually really nice.

Terezi makes a contemplative noise and start petting your hair. "You cool if I start on you?"

"The cooliest."

She giggles and pops the cap of the lube open. You hear her squeeze it onto her fingers and rub it between them for a couple of seconds, but it's still kind of cold when she slides one between your cheeks. You hug the pillow a little closer to your chest and bury your face into it. Karkat was right- it's really comfy.

Terezi presses a finger over your entrance. You inhale really loudly, and she doesn't start trying to push it in until you breathe out again. She gets about half a finger in when you make a little hmm noise into your arm.

"Do you want me to go slower?"

"No, it feels nice." And it does.

"Alright," she says, and you can feel her knuckles against your rim after she slides the rest of the way in.

Karkat sits up and grabs the lube. He sets it aside and hangs off the edge of the bed. When he lies back beside you, you can feel his bare leg brush your thigh. You both face each other, and his breath tickles your eyelashes. He stretches over a little to kiss you.

"Are you gonna finger yourself now?"

"No. I just really like the feeling of lube on my fingers? Usually I do this when other people in the room are having sex. It feels especially nice then."

"Yeah, I could imagine."

He does a cute scrunchy thing with his face. You nuzzle your noses together, and you notice that Karkat still has his shirt on. You make a move to take it off, but then you realize that it's one of your baseball tees, and decide he looks better with it on. Even if it's too big on his shoulders. Oh well. You like it.

Terezi's next finger feels kind of overwhelming, but it doesn't feel hurty or anything like that. It actually feels pretty good (and surprisingly enough, a bit relaxing, once she gets a steady rhythm going), and you keep hmm-ing because her fingers do a little wiggly motion inside of you and it makes you curl your toes. You can feel yourself getting kind of hard, and you grind onto the throw pillow nestled against your hipbone even though it rubs pre onto your stomach.

Terezi keeps on keepin' on while Karkat whispers nice things into your ear.

"This is gonna be so much fun. You're doing such a good job, Dave."

"I'm not even doing anything, but thanks, I guess."

Karkat clicks his tongue disapprovingly, and Pyrope scoffs quietly.

" _No_ , you're taking two fingers like a champ. High five!" She offers you the hand that's not currently up your butt. You roll your eyes, but you don't leave her hanging.

"You think you're good for three now?"

"If it's a really slow three, then yeah."

When she actually manages to push the tip of one finger alongside the other two, you gasp when you feel yourself tightening sporadically around her fingers. She waits until you stop twitching to press it in all the way.

"Good _boy_ , Dave," she murmurs, and you barely manage to muffle an embarrassingly loud moan as she slides all three fingers out of you. You can't, however, hide the quiet whimper that comes out of your mouth when she pushes them back in again. Karkat lies down flat to kiss you behind the ear.

"Relax. You're perfect, and cute."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. _Really_ cute. And sexy."

"I concur," Terezi pulls her fingers out and you can feel her moving a little farther away from you. Karkat watches her for about a minute, and then gets up.

"You're doing it wrong."

"Excuse you, I'm doing this perfect."

"The straps are uneven. Let me help."

"Well I'm not fucking him with the straps, am I?"

They keep fiddling around with Terezi's new dick it for a pretty significant amount of time, so you take one of your hands out from under your head and wrap it around your cock. You're already hard, and you can feel precum dripping over your fingers when you start pumping them up and down your shaft.

"You getting busy, hotstuff?"

"Ah- _yeah_ , you guys are taking too long." You can't help but thrust your hips a little reach behind yourself, but Terezi pins your wrist to the top of your tailbone.

"Hands off, speed racer. That's _my_ job."

**Author's Note:**

> i'll finish this sometime.. yeah. later..


End file.
